1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel trifluoromethanesulfonanilide compounds and herbicidal compositions containing them as active ingredients.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In recent years, many herbicides have been developed and practically used, and they have contributed to the saving of the labor force for the agricultural work and to the improvement of the productivity.
However, in the practical use, these herbicides have various problems in respect of the herbicidal activities and safety, and development of further improved herbicides is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,474 discloses that certain trifluoromethanesulfonanilide compounds have herbicidal activities. However, the compounds disclosed in this U.S. Patent have drawbacks that their herbicidal activities are rather poor against perennial weeds, and further their safety against cotton is rather low.